gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Moon
The Crimson Moon, also known as The Rise of Lornon, is a Platinum storyline that began in November of 2010 and is still active as of March 11, 2013. It is concerned with a group of five Lornon Arkati's attempts to take control of the world, and the efforts to resist them. Note: This information is mostly gathered from player submissions. There will be errors and omissions. Information from the Lornon side is also understandably much less than the Liabo side. Much of the information is taken from Nilandia's perspective, as she has made many of the event report posts. __TOC__ Introduction A prophecy has become known to the world, called the Dark Requiem. It dictates that five of the Lornon Arkati have chosen to come together to usurp Liabo's rule over the world. Led by Sheru, they are Luukos, V'tull, Mularos and Ivas. As the Lornon Arkati become more active, their adherents have likewise become bolder in practicing their faith. These cultists seek to bring the prophecy of the Dark Requiem into reality by recruiting converts, invading towns and cities, kidnapping people and enacting sacrifices at shrines erected around the world. Overseeing it all is the moon, stained crimson each night since the troubles began. The Lornonites' activities are opposed by many different factions. Among them are Liaboites of many affiliations, joined by neutral parties seeking to restore the balance of the world as well as people seeking to protect the towns and people they care for. The opposition is aided by a gnomish seer and a human rumored to be a member of the Warders, a militant and often-reviled sect of the Order of Voln believed long dead. Current Situation King Tyrnian of Ta'Vaalor has recently been murdered by Tiope, formerly a Lord Legioinnaire Commander of the Crimson Legion. Tiope was potentially under the influence of the Lornonites when she killed the king. She escaped through a portal immediately after and still evades capture. Mulrilon, the Champion of Mularos, has appeared and is causing havoc in Icemule Trace. He has sent attacks against the city walls, and is capturing and killing halflings inside the city. A floating sphere has appeared in the Hall of the Wounded Heart in Icemule's temple, which appears to be collecting anguish and emotional pain from those who wander too closely. The seer Yuratlya was working on a translation of the Dark Requiem, but has been kidnapped by Azorlok's forces. There is no word whether the translation has been recovered. Carhn, the Champion of V'tull, has been killed. As a result, V'tullian cultists have retreated, and some weakening in the Lornonite unity has been sensed. Liaboites now appear to be gathering in unity, putting the Lornonites to flight. Further, cracks of silvery light have been seen in the crimson sheen encompassing the moon, perhaps evidence of Lornon's weakening hold. Important People and Terms Information partly supplied by Naionna NPCs Abran - Luukosian cultist, name unknown in game Aibri - Luukosian cultist, name unknown in game Aldrik - priest of Lorminstra, name unknown in game Arcathis - Luukosian cultist Azorlok - Avatar of Sheru Carhn - Avatar of V'Tull Deirhge - Luukosian cultist, name unknown in game Erim - NPC from previous storyline in 2008, father of Piperel Hanos - first appeared 03/2011 in SH, rumored to be a Warder Isium - zealot of Sheru, author of the Dark Requiem thousands of years ago Naja - Champion of Luukos Ningrint - first appeared 05/2011 in TI, Scribner, lich, claims Ronanite sympathies, name unknown in game Piperel - also called Pip, NPC from previous storyline in 2008, daughter of Erim, known as the "Herald," deceased Pyali - priest of Lorminstra, name unknown in game Qalinor - former Lord Legionnaire Commander of Ta'Vaalor's Crimson Legion, now serving as Steward of the House Sedrygin - first appeared 03/2011 in SH, cleric of Koar, name unknown in game Shezzaka - Sheruvian cultist, name unknown in game Tiope - former Lord Legionnaire Commander of Ta'Vaalor's Crimson Legion, murdered King Tyrnian potentially under outside influence Tyrnian - ruler and Sovereign Commander of House Vaalor, recently murdered by Tiope Ydos - first appeared 05/2011 in TI, liaison for Scribners, name unknown in game Yuratlya - first appeared 11/2010 in WL, formerly blind gnomish seer, claims not to work for any side in the conflict, currently kidnapped by Azorlok Player Characters Caden - Dhe'nar sorcerer, ally of the Lornonites, released Azorlok from his imprisonment, banished from Wehnimer's Landing Delcian - human priest of Ronan, named a Chosen of Ronan, torture victim Ephelysse - Faendryl sorcerer, assisted in finding a cure for the Blight Fjalar - dwarven warrior, Slayer of Cahrn Hubris - giantman knight of Ronan, named a Chosen of Ronan Isanae - sylvan empath, sacrificial victim Jaired - Tehir, retired Lord Marshal of the Militia, close friend of Pip Jesphian - Faendryl sorcerer, ally of the Lornonites, banished from Wehnimer's Landing Myke - giantman paladin of Voln, claims affiliation with the Warders, strongly urged by Hanos to become a leader of those opposing the Lornonites Myriamie - Nalfein with no known religious affiliation, wife of Taeghan, sacrificial victim Nilandia - sylvan scholar, mentalist and telepath, named a Chosen of Lumnis and the Keeper of Knowledge, assisted in finding a cure for the Blight Philnia - sylvan cleric, named a Chosen of Lumnis Taeghan - Squire Legionnaire of Ta'Vaalor and paladin of Ronan, named a Chosen of Ronan, husband of Myriamie Terms Dark Requiem - prophecy written by Isium which contains a chain of events that results in the rule of Lornon Elanthian Inquisitor - in-game newspaper, periodically publishes issues with information on the current events Scribners - a neutral organization that collects ancient artifacts and knowledge Warders - militant sect of the Order of Voln, said by some to be heretical, believes in killing the people who use or create undead as well as releasing undead Chapter 1 Summary Provided by Naionna, covering November 2010 to August 2011 Locations: Wehnimers Landing, River's Rest, Solhaven, Icemule Trace, Teras, exteriors of Ta'Vaalor and Ta'Illistim General Synopsis: Yuratlya, a blind seer, appeared to players in November of 2010 to convey the coming of a Sheruvian prophecy. In December, the Crimson Moon appeared as a normal phenomenon known to happen yearly during the end of the year, but did not end as usual. Beginning in January, several sacrifices started to occur, with the increasing agitation and fear growing amongst the populace of Elanthia due to the constant presence of the Crimson Moon and its effects. Invasions, kidnappings, appearances of altars and Lornon cultists become the normal occurrence. February, a young girl named Piperel is kidnapped in Solhaven and several adventurers go to her rescue as they are familiar with the family. She is found the next day, but has been through something supernatural in nature and now has visions in the forms of nightmares every time she sleeps. She is deemed the 'Herald' of the prophecy by the seer and deteriorates rapidly due to the effects of her affliction. The seer spends a great deal of time with the child and her father, Erim, documenting her visions and speaking to her about her experiences. She concludes that the prophecy she spoke of in November has now started and is in progress fully. In March, an attempt is made to release the child from her torment by a cleric of Koar, Sedrygin, in Solhaven at the arch of the Liabo. It fails, and the seer confides in those in attendance of the details she knows of the prophecy and an important tome named the Dark Requiem. She provides them with the information that the tome contains the steps to the prophecy, and is in fact considered by many to be the word of Sheru, written thousands of years ago by a half-elven zealot who claimed he was fed the text by the Lord of Nightmares Himself. Only one copy exists and must be found if those who oppose the prophecy would like to know more of what they face and get a foothold on stopping it. In the same meeting, a man called Hanos appears in the crowd to observe and is named by the seer as a Warder, though he has yet to confirm such a thing. His role is yet unknown other than his opposition to Luukos as a part of his vows being a Master of Voln. Several others, however, are revealed as "Chosen" of the Liabo - a priest by the name of Delcian, a Knight of Ronan and Vaalorian soldier by the name of Taeghan, and a Knight of Ronan by the name of Hubris. These three are named 'Chosen of Ronan' and are tasked with finding the "written word of Ronan" to aid in the process of locating the needed tome. In addition, a sylvan healer by the name of Nilandia is deemed a Keeper of Knowledge due to her devotions to Lumnis and is given an unsual map of the stars that is rumored to detail the numbers on each side of the conflict, ever changing as the roles do. During an unusual disturbance in Darkstone Castle near Wehnimer's Landing, a phylactery is discovered in a shrine to Sheru within the castle itself. Several adventurers gathered and reported strange whisperings requesting a release of something or someone. One such adventurer, a sorcerer by the name of Caden, spoke the name given to him in said whisperings and released a being named Azorlok. Ancient and of enormous power, Azorlok is said to be the Avatar of Sheru and has come to begin the prophecy in earnest. Shortly afterwards, everyone was expelled from the shrine and the castle was overrun both inside and outside on the grounds by demons and other horrifying creatures. This lasted for several weeks until a way to weaken the magic creating them was found by heroic adventurers. The months that followed found several attacks upon the cities of Elanthia, with continued sacrifices, kidnappings, and appearances by the Avatar of Sheru. Producing allies, the Avatar has been seen with Naja, Champion of Luukos, and Carhn, Champion of V'Tull. There are rumors of Ivasian influence as well as Mularosian influence with their champions to be seen at some point in the future should the prophecy not be stopped. Though the tome, the Dark Requiem, has now been located and is in the hands of the adventurer's who oppose the prophecy, they have yet to translate its ancient dialect and it is so far, of no use to them. OOC Note: I'm sure I've left out things, and I don't mean to slight anyone or anything, so if you'd like to add in something please feel free! This was just a general overview of the storyline thusfar and the major parts of its plot movement. Special thanks to the following staff - GM Wyrom, GM Bravura, SGM Kaikala, GM Ovellia, GM Aulis, GM Marstreforn, GM Valyrka, GM Thandiwe, GM Nebhrail, GM Cirath, GM Itzel, SGM Izzea, GM Kenstrom, GM Quyorque, GM Gsyxer, and GM Zoet Update The copy of the Dark Requiem has been delivered to Yuratlya, who has begun working on translating it with the assistance of various adventurers. Pip, the Herald of the prophecy, has succumbed to her torments and died. Chapter 1 Timeline Click on each date to read more information of the event, where more information is available. Chapter 2 Timeline Chapter 3 Timeline Category:Platinum Storylines Category:Crimson Moon Reports